Lost Coven
by killerbee07
Summary: Poppy and James just moved to the street next to crowhaven road. Why don't the witches next door know about the Night World?


Note: 1. I do not own any of the characters in this story

2. this is a short story- very short

3. There will most likely be grammar errors – if you don't find any… you probably need glasses!

Lost Coven

It was a nice night, warm but not humid. Breezy, but not in the annoying way. Poppy North and James Rasmussen had just moved to New England with Poppy's father. James had been told Mr. North moved around a lot, but three months in one place then off to the next? This had passed James's expectations completely.

James and Poppy were currently walking on the beach; they were on a course to 12 distant voices. As the couple got closer to the voices, Poppy whispered one final thing to James. "The clearing, right, Jamie?" James looked at her and murmured, "The clearing." With that, Poppy gave him a peck on the lips and skipped forward, James however; took a different course, one that lead into the woods.

"Hello?" Poppy called as she neared the group of teenagers. They were all beautiful, in one way or another. Standing side by side in a circle, each one had an expression of surprise except for a tall girl with sleek black hair and an essence that reminded Poppy of Blaise.

"Can we help you?" a boy with reddish hair asked.

"Yes, I'm Poppy, I moved here recently so I wouldn't surprise if you didn't recognize me." Poppy smiled and went on, "Well, my boyfriend also came and is living with my dad and I but he's gone missing! I have looked around the beach quite a bit but I still have miles to go! Would you mind helping me look for him?" Poppy concluded her mini speech with a choked whimper for some dramatic flair. _They wouldn't refuse my plea, would they?_ Poppy thought to herself. Seeing the looks on their faces, she got her answer. _No, they wouldn't. _

"We will definitely help you." Answered a blonde girl with a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you. I just hope nothing has happened to him!" Poppy sobbed and the blonde girl rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, we can all help!" A girl with strikingly blue exclaimed. I'm Cassie, that's Diana…" she continued to introduce the rest of the group. The reddish haired boy who asked her if they could help was Adam and the one who reminded Poppy of Blaise was Faye.

"Well, you can look all you want but I am staying right here. I don't want to waste my time on someone else's problem." _Definitely Blaise, _Poppy thought to herself.

Cassie and a few others rolled their eyes. Poppy looked as well as sounded distraught. Between her sobs, she managed to say, "I'm sorry… I can leave….I'm sure you have….Better things... To dooooooo." The last words came out as a wail. Poppy didn't like to trick these people into coming with her but she was a born drama queen. _May as well play my part and make it as believable as possible. It's extra practice if I ever get into a play! _Poppy was trying to convince herself not to feel guilty about this when Cassie said "I will help you, Di and Adam can stay here. It can't take too long. You guys stay and-"she was cut off by an upset Adam," I am going with you guys. Come on." Adam waved a hand and set off along the beach.

Five minutes later the clearing

"Jamie", Poppy called ,"are you ready?" Adam grew suspicious and grabbed Cassie's hand hissing, "Ready for what?"

James, who had been examining Cassie's thoughts gasped. "They're soul mates!" he whispered. Poppy's eyes widened. Adam groweled,"What do you mean by 'ready'?"

Now Poppy was examining Adam's thoughts, they went something like… _They had better not hurt Cassie. If worst comes to worst, I can always use magic, I am a witch after all…_

Poppy asked excitedly, "You're a witch?"

"If they are witches then why are they not wearing a black flower?" James countered.

Cassie spoke the first time since they got to the clearing. "Why would we wear a black flower?"

Back on the beach 

"So let me get this straight," James said to 12 confused looking teenagers ,"You are witches but you don't wear black Delilah's and you don't have a clue about the Night World or circle daybreak. This is crazy!" Poppy frowned and said thoughtfully, "Hang on Jamie, at the meeting didn't Thierry and Thea say that during the witch trials, lots of witches gave up witchery or moved to safer locations? What if this circle or coven or group… well whatever you want to call it… gave up the Night World so that they could live more freely yet still be witches? It sounds like something this _Black John _of theirs would think of."

"Well, I suppose so…"

During the next few days, the coven and the vampire couple told each other everything. Soon after, they joined circle daybreak. The Henderson twins and Sean were delighted at the shortage of boys in the witch world. Thea and Diana got along quite well, so did Faye and Blaise.

Told you it was short!

The End!

**I know it was supposed to be the end but... if you want me to add more chapters and make a storyline, i would be more tham happy to! Please vote!**


End file.
